


Time to face the Bull

by RoziCanuti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, and angry make up sex, davos is also here, gendry is angry, he'll ignore her, they end up together, this will lead to conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoziCanuti/pseuds/RoziCanuti
Summary: Arya comes back to Westeros. Gendry doesn't receive her as she expects.





	1. On the way back home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT fanfic, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm kinda scared, hope this doesn't suck. I'm not happy with the title yet so I may change it. 
> 
> My other WIPS are looking at me with disdain, I'll write you too soon I promise.

Storm's end is standing in front of her. She feels small for some reason next to its huge walls, the sound of the ocean hitting the rocks deafening. She faintly smiles, after five years she feels like herself again. Even though she still has nightmares at night, she feels more in touch with reality. She could make peace with the past and put revenge aside, it was time to live. That’s why she’s here, standing in front to this massive place wanting to see who is inside and at the same time dreading it. Is he angry at her? Did he move on? Did he miss her? She sure as hell misses him. She knows she’ll be lucky if he says two words to her, she knows she’d be pissed at her if she were him.

“Are you going to come inside milady or are you going to freeze yourself to death?” Ser Davos says gently, shivering a little at her side. He has come to meet her once he’s seen the flags from her ship coming near to shore. The lad doesn’t know she’s here, he doesn’t know how he’s going to react once he finds out.

“Remember that I’m from the North, this is actually hot for me,” she says smirking. Davos chuckles and shakes his head slightly and starts moving towards the castle. Sighing, she follows him. “Time to face the bull,” she thinks.

* * *

 

Ser Davos walks her through the castle until they reach a closed door. He hesitates in front of it, he tries to say something to her, hesitates again, opens his mouth and closes it. Arya finds this amusing and smirks lifting her eyebrows at him. Finally, he says: “If you could just wait a moment please, I haven’t announced you yet.” She nods in understanding, he doesn't know she is here. She wonders if he’ll hug her when he sees her or if he’ll kiss her. God, she wants to kiss him. She found herself many nights touching at the thought of his lips on her skin, she couldn’t wait for fantasy to meet reality. There is a voice at the back of her mind that shouts not to get her hopes up, he may not want her here.

After what seemed to be like hours, Ser Davos opens the door. She’s seen death many times in her life but her heartbeat has never been so out of control as that moment. “Breathe,” she thinks, “just breathe.”

Ser Davos moves aside to let her in, they are in Gendry’s office she assumes. There is a huge window that faces the ocean that lets the wind and the sun come in. In the middle of the room there is a huge desk with a lot of different things: parchments of different sizes, some eaten fruit, a dagger, and there he is standing behind it. He looks good, not good; great, not great; he actually looks like a greek god with the sunlight hugging his body and making him look golden. She catches her breath and barely smiles, her eyes wide and expenting.

There was a moment of silence, he isn’t hugging her nor kissing her nor running towards her. He’s not moving. He’s barely breathing. Her heart is racing so fast, she’s afraid he’ll hear it.

"You can stay here as long as you need", he says coldly not even looking at her. She slightly nods without taking her eyes from him. His jaw clenched, his eyebrows frowned, looking at the table so hard, that if looks could kill that table should be on the ground shattered already.

After a moment of awkward silence, Davos coughs. Neither of them move. "This way, Lady Stark," pointing with his arm to the door.

"Arya is fine Ser Davos, I'm no lady," she says walking past him with her head held high. She isn’t going to give him the satisfaction to show herself vulnerable and hurt in front of him. She knows how to hide her feelings well.

After both have left, Gendry sinks down to his chair, a sharp breath he's been holding coming out of his mouth, a shaking hand holding his head. 


	2. Clank, clank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gendry's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the review and love. I'm really glad you're liking this, I'm really enjoying writing it =)

He was fine. *clank* He was perfectly fine. *clank* That was until he saw her after she'd arrived. She looks good, better than good. She looks even more beautiful than he remembers. Damn her. *clank clank* Damn him, stupid him and his stupid feelings that should have gone away. *clank*

 

When she left after he proposed, his whole world changed. He became a lord, he, Gendry Waters a fucking lord. *clank* Thank all the gods that Ser Davos is with him, helping sort everything out. He's teaching him how to read and he's helping him make some changes. He's trying really trying to make a difference, he didn't want the title at first. He even thought of giving it up and follow Arya to King's Landing. But he knew that if he had gone after her, she would have rejected him even more and he couldn't afford that. His heart was broken as it was. *clank*

 

Going to King's Landing for the council was something that he didn't want to do, Ser Davos insisted he went. He didn't care about the politics then and he doesn't now either. He only cares about the people, those who don't have much and are struggling. Those that are in the same situation he was before. The Queen in the North says that's why his people love him. His people, he hates that. *clank clank* They don't belong to him or anyone. He's just Gendry to them, someone who listens and tries to help them that's it.

 

Seeing Arya in the council was maddening. *clank* She looked fierce defending her brother and he had to make a huge effort not to jump there and then and kiss her senseless. He waited for her to appear in his room but she didn't. He found out by the King himself that she was leaving. She didn't even say goodbye. *clank clank clank*

 

So when he returned to Storm's End, he decided he was going to get over her and move on as she apparently had. *clank* He’s been trying to do so by learning how to be a lord and how he fits in this game of thrones. And he's been doing great, wonderful even. He hardly ever thinks of her when he's in bed or when he's at the forge making some weapons.

 

He couldn't really give it up, forging he means. Forging is a part of him. He's known as the lord that forges, he smiles at the thought.

 

But now she's here again *clank clank* looking gorgeous *clank* making him feel all those feelings again *clank* he's hurt and angry bclank* and he just wants to put that behind him and hold her and kiss her. He wishes it were that simple, that he could just forget the pain but he can't. *clank clank clank clank*

 

"Lad you're going to break that sword if you continue hitting it that hard," Ser Davos says chuckling and raising his eyebrows.  "You ok?" He asks concerned.

 

"I'm wonderful," Gendry says hitting the sword again. "Never" *clank* "better" *clank*. Huffing and puffing, he cleans his sweat with the back of his arm.  

 

"It's almost dinner time, you should come and try to be nice to her," Ser Davos says warmly.

 

"I don't know if I can," Gendry says sighing with resignation.

 

"At least try," Davos says while clapping Gendry's back with affection.


	3. From the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's POV. I'm not going to say much more because I don't want to give it away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the reviews and kudos! I'm really enjoying writing this =)

She's been wandering around Storm's End all day. Walking its streets, watching its people work hard and its children play on the streets. They seem happy. She faintly smiles. Gendry's been doing a good job as a lord. Her heart feels warm, she's proud of him. At last, he has a place in the world. After their encounter earlier that day, she doesn't know if there is a place here for her next to him. She really hope there is.

 

Sighing she continues her aimless walk, lost in her thoughts. And then, she sees him. He's walking with a confidence she's not used to seeing in him. Head high, shoulders straight, long confident strides. 

 

She doesn't plan on following him, she really doesn't, but she does. She's just curious to see what he does every day, who he talks to and sees. She finds it easy to do so without him noticing her, all those years of training paying off.

 

She sees him helping some carpenters that are putting up a roof for their workshop. She sees him playing with some kids and then talking to one who seems upset. He takes his time with everyone he encounters, trying to help as much as he can. He's not the typical lord in his high throne, of course he isn't. She smiles as she remembers how excited and nervous he was when the Dragon Queen legitimized him. It still pains her that she's said no to him, to this, to their life together. She knows it was the right choice then, she's had her reasons. Fighting back the tears, she turns around trying to put herself back together. When she faces Gendry again, he's gone. She frantically looks for him with her eyes until she spots him walking back to the castle with his shoulders slumped and his head bowed down. 

 

When she catches up with him, he's going inside a small room just outside the castle. Frowning she goes in after him, the heat hits her the moment she enters. A forge. The clanking noise she hears startles her, he's hitting something strongly. His face looks pained, eyebrows frowned, jaw clenched, arms flexing every time he hits metal. He hits and hits and hits, sweat trickling down his arms. She's speechless, she's hypnotized, she can't stop staring at his arms. Flex, unflex, flex, unflex. He's hitting harder and harder, huffing and puffing. She can barely breathe between the heat from the forge and the heat coming out of her. She needs air or she'll faint. As she's dashing out the door, Ser Davos walks in. He looks at her with glinting eyes, nods and goes inside. 

 

Letting out a breath she’s been holding, she goes back to the castle to get ready for dinner. 

  
  


When she enters the dining hall, he's already there sitting next to Ser Davos at the table. Opposite to him, there is a woman she has never seen before. She will later learn that she's Ser Davos' wife, Marya.

 

When Ser Davos notices her, he stands up: "Milady," he bows a little glancing sideways to Gendry who doesn't move. He doesn't even acknowledge her. "There's no need for you to stand up," Arya says as she sits nodding back to Ser Davos.

 

After the meal is served, Marya asks her about her trip to the West. "Please, tell us everything," she says with an exciting glint in her eyes. Arya glances at Gendry, he's playing with his food but as he notices her staring at him, he looks up. Their eyes meet briefly before he goes back to staring at his plate. 

 

"Well, I don't even know where to start. The ocean is vast, welcoming and threatening at the same time. I've seen beautiful places" *snorting* Arya looks towards Gendry frowning angrily at him, he sips his goblet nonchalantly. "I've met some wonderful people" *exasperated breathing out* 

 

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?" Arya shouts at Gendry, menacing eyes popping out.

 

"Me? Nothing is wrong with me I'm perfectly fine," he says coldly. "Just listening to your fascinating story," he adds sarcastically. They stare at each other, Arya breathing heavily, Gendry calm and distant.

 

At that moment, Davos and his wife exchange a look and start standing up. "SIT!" Both Gendry and Arya shout at them making them sit at once.

 

"Apparently there is something bothering you, why don't you just get it out of your system and say it" Arya snarls.

 

"I don't see the point of sharing what I'm feeling, you clearly didn't care when I did last time," he almost barks as he stands up to leave. 

 

"Davos, Marya" he says nodding at them. "Milady," he croaks leaving Arya speechless watching him go.


	4. Ours is the fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, what everyone's been waiting for. The fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed with the amount of love I've received for this story! Thank you so much for leaving kudos and for your lovely reviews. I couldn't concentrate today, I had to study and grade papers but this damn scene kept popping into my mind so I had to write it. Hope you all like it and it doens't suck! Make-up sex coming next chapter!

*knock* knock* *knock*

 

He knocks harder and harder and harder until his knuckles hurt. He just can't take it anymore, he feels he's going to explode. After dinner, he went to take a walk to calm himself down but instead of calming him it had the opposite effect. The more he walked, the angrier he got. He can’t continue ignoring her, what happened between them or how he is feeling. He thought he had moved on, that he was not hurt anymore, that he didn’t care, but seeing her again has brought back all those feelings that were buried deep within. 

 

"WHAT?" she shouts as she flings open the door. Her eyes red, her face flushed, a knife in her hand. 

 

He barges in, walking past her, and notices two knives stuck on the wall opposite to her bed. Turning around, he faces her. She has her arms crossed, hugging herself, her face a scowl. 

 

She’s staring at him, lifting her eyebrows, expecting.  

 

"Why are you here?" he says exasperatedly, “why aren’t you in Winterfell with you family?” 

 

“I don’t know, I just wanted to see you,” she simply says not meeting his eyes, her face turning pink. He has never seen Arya so vulnerable before; if he weren’t so upset, he would go there and hug her. But he is, so he doesn’t. He just stands a few feet away from her which feel like a hundred miles.  

 

“Why now? You left Arya, after I poured my heart out to you, you left. Without saying a word, without even looking at me when we were in King’s Landing!” he sounds so hoarse that he doesn’t even recognize his own voice. 

 

Now that made her react like the Arya he knows. Her eyes widen, she’s breathing heavily and she looks like she’s about to throw that knife right to his heart. Good, maybe she should so that he stops suffering. 

 

“You asked for something I couldn’t give you, Gendry. I’m not a lady, I never was and never will. I thought you knew that, that you knew me better than that!” she snarls viciously. 

 

“You think I don’t know that! Of course I do, I regretted the moment it came out of my mouth!” his hand runs over his face in frustration.

 

Arya takes a step backwards at that, like his words have just hit her, tears threatening to come out.  “Then why didn’t you say anything?” she croaks.

 

“How? You were gone the moment I realized how stupid I had been. Then I heard what had happened in King’s Landing and my heart stopped, I thought I lost you” he croaks, tears at the brim of his eyes. “I didn’t know what had happened to you until I saw you in that damn council but I was invisible to you and at that moment I realized that what you had said to me was true, you wanted me to move on.” He turns around, he can’t face her anymore. He’s about to cry and he doesn’t know if he will be able to stop. 

 

“I was supposed to die!” she cries, clutching the knife in her hand so hard her knuckles are white. “My destiny was death, Gendry. How could I live with myself knowing that you’d be waiting for me, when I knew what I had to face, when I knew  what was waiting for me. I couldn’t do that to you. Can’t you understand that if I had said yes, I wouldn’t have been able to go and do what I had to” she shouts.

 

“Then why didn’t you say anything to me after the council, why didn’t you talk to me?” he whispers, sounding so broken that his words feel like daggers straight to her heart. 

 

“After what happened in that battle, after the dragon…” she’s finding it hard to speak, she feels she can’t breathe, the memories of that night coming right back to her making her feel dizzy. “I thought I knew death and all its faces, but I didn’t. I just didn’t know my place in the world anymore” He turns around and faces her, taking a step forward. She stares up at him, tears trickling down her face. "That's why I left. I needed to figure out who I was. The only thing I could think of when I was away was you. I missed you so much, I kept thinking about what would have happened if I had stayed, if I had looked for you" she softly admits. He takes another step forward looking at her intently. "But I knew deep inside me that I couldn't have stayed, that I needed to leave darkness behind and I couldn't do that by staying here." 

 

He takes another step towards her, the distance between them getting smaller. "I would have gone with you, you know, if you had asked. I would have left all this behind, I meant what I said that night, that this means nothing to me if you're not with me." 

 

She faintly smiles at the thought of them sailing around the world. "I couldn't have asked you to do that. Your place is here." 

 

He takes another step, they are so close he feels her breath on his neck giving him goosebumps. "Is it yours too?" he hoarsely asks.  

 

"Gendry, I…" she softly says and he can't take it anymore. He closes the distance between them, puts a loose strand of hair softly behind her ear and kisses her hard. 


	5. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, this fic earns its rating. Smut, smut, smut and a bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, be gentle. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews and kudos, they warm my heart.

He's everywhere. He has her pinned against the door, mouth on her neck, hands roaming all over her. Her legs circling his waist, keeping him close. She can't breathe, this is too much. She's feeling too much. She thrusts against the growing bulge in his pants, making them gasp at the contact. Her nails digging into his back and his fingers bruising her thighs. She's getting desperate, she needs to touch him. She starts fumbling with his damn jacket, her damn fingers apparently having lost the ability to work. She's blaming his tongue on her neck, and his pinning her against the door, and his damn fingers on her thighs.

 

She feels his smile on her neck, her head lolls back and hits the door. Her hands halfway down his jacket.

 

He thrusts her against the wall, his length hard against her core. She groans and matches his movements. She feels she's going to faint, she's too hot, his hot breath on her neck is not helping nor his sturdy body engulfing her.

 

She resumes taking off his clothes, shaking hands junking as much as she can. She's growing impatient, he must be too because he hastily walks them towards the bed. Unceremoniously, he throws her onto the mattress making her bounce. He quickly takes off layer upon layer of clothing, she's hypnotized. She's awestruck watching as his hands move revealing his body. He looks up at her and smirks.

 

"You might want to close your mouth or you'll swallow a bug," he teases.

 

She throws a pillow at him in response, hitting him square in the chest. Lifting an eyebrow, he adds: "are you planning on joining me or are you going to continue enjoying the view?"

 

She bites her lip and looks up as if she's considering what to do. She feels the pillow hit her in the face and that sets her in motion. Now, he's the one staring at her, taking her clothes off as fast as her shaking hands let her. He sees those nasty scars again on her side and notices some new ones. He walks slowly towards her, crawling on top of her.

 

He kisses her softly and starts trailing wet kisses down her jaw to her breasts. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin. That time they were together, it was fast and she wouldn't let him take control, they didn't have much time. She also felt she needed to be in charge to tame her nervousness. But now... now they have all the time in the world. And he's doing something with his tongue on her nipple that's driving her crazy. She wriggles under him, wanting, needing to feel him inside her.

 

"All in good time, milady" he says as he continues worshiping her with his tongue. Her nails dig into his back, her back arching, as he goes lower and lower. He gently touches her scars, kissing each one with so much love and affection she may burst right then and there.

 

When he licks her core for the first time, she swears she sees stars behind her closed lids. He's everywhere again, fingers tracing her folds, tongue on her clit. She's moaning louder and louder with each stroke of his tongue. But when his finger goes inside, a choked cry escapes her mouth. She's so close, he's moving his tongue and fingers faster and faster. She can't take it anymore, she needs him inside her now.

 

"Gendry, please," she gasps, tugging his hair. He looks up at her. She looks disheveled, her face red, her lips swollen, her hair sticking to her forehead. She's beautiful.

 

She opens up to him as he moves over her and positions himself. He enters her slowly, giving her time to adjust himself to her.

 

"I'm growing old waiting," she teases smacking his ass.

 

He intently looks at her as he enters her folds. He closes his eyes as a reflex. She's too tight and wet, he's going to come the moment he moves. He needs to regain some sort of control. He's breathing hard, his nostrils flaring. She cups his face and brings him down to her lips. The moment they touch, he starts moving. Slow at first, but as she matches his every move, deepens their kisses and digs her nails into his back, his thrusts become more and more erratic, both of them moaning louder and louder.

 

"Fuck," he cries.

 

"That's …. Fuck … not… very… lordlike… fuck" she says huskily.

 

He thrusts harder in response, making her go over the edge and him following after her.

 

Spent and breathing heavily, he collapses on top of her. After a few moments, not wanting to crash her, he moves aside. He tucks her besides him, her head on his chest and his arm hugging her close to him and kissing the top of her head lightly. Sighing, they both drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up smiling, the sun stroking his face softly. He stretches his right arm, looking for something small and warm but he only finds cold instead. He sits up quickly, startled he looks at her side of the bed. Empty. She's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me! Arya wouldn't be Arya if she didn't freak out a little.


	6. Stupid, just stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end of this journey

His heart is hammering, he feels it's going to break out from his ribcage. His ears are ringing. He's running through the castle's rooms looking for her. Why is this place so fucking big? 

She's gone. He can't believe it, she's actually gone. With each step he takes, his heart breaks a little. He can't breath. He's so stupid, he really thought… he doesn't even know now. Last night, they talked for the first time in what felt like ages. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful. He needed to touch her, to kiss her, to finally be with her again. For a moment, it felt like everything was falling back into place. But now, as he's running out of the castle looking for her, anger and pain bottling up in him with each step, he knows that he was being naive.

As he is giving up hope, he sees her. Standing on the docks, her ship looming threateningly near her. He hates that ship. He stands next to her, facing the ocean watching the sun shimmering on its surface. The waves lapping against the dock. It's almost peaceful, if it weren't for the people coming and going in the busy harbour. 

But somehow, he feels like everything next to them seems to go in slow motion. He can only focus on her. She's standing with her head held high, arms at her back, staring at the horizon. He's clenching his jaw so much, he feels it's going to break. 

Finally, after what feels like hours, she says softly: "This is beautiful."

He snorts indignantly and rolls his eyes. Is she really talking about the scenery? Really? His heart is about to leap out of his chest, its pounding so hard he wonders if she can hear it. She turns around to face him, he stays still. He can't look at her, he can't watch her as she breaks his heart again. 

"Gendry, I…" she gently says. He closes his eyes, he can't do this again. He feels his heart is shattering into pieces, his eyes brimming with tears. He's so stupid, he really thought she'd stayed. 

"Don't" his voice cracking, "just don't. I can't bear hearing you say you're leaving me again. So please," he begs. "Don't." He's not going to cry, he's shivering from the effort his making. That or the feel of emptiness and bitterness that's creeping all over him. 

He feels her warm hand on his cheek. "Open your eyes, Gendry, please," her voice filled with emotion. He shuts them even closer. He thinks he hears her say stubborn bull, but he's sure he's just mishearing things. It is probably the wind. 

"Fine, don't open them." He can actually hear her eyes rolling. "Last night was… I don't even know where to start" her voice is so soft, that he almost opens his eyes in surprise. Almost. "Damn it Gendry, stop being stubborn and look at me!" She growls. And at that he opens his eyes, turns around and looks at her straight in the eye. 

"What!? What do you want?! I just… I really can't understand you Arya. You come back and pretend everything is normal. Then, we talk and we… we… I thought last night was special!" He's shouting, he's pretty sure he's making a scene and people are staring at them. He couldn't care less.

"It was!" She screams back, arms stretching to her sides and falling right back to her. 

"Then why did you leave? Why are you leaving again? I can't keep opening my heart to you, for you to break it into pieces. I can't do this anymore!" He sounds broken, his voice hoarse and rasping. He's pretty sure the whole population of Storm's End is staring at them, the only thing he hears is the sound of the waves crashing on the docks and his ragged breathing and his damn heart, which can't seem to calm the fuck down. 

"When I was away," she's barely whispering, sounding defeated, "I kept thinking that I'd made the right choice. That leaving you…" she croaks. "That leaving you, was the best I could do for you and me. For us. I knew that if I'd stayed, I would have ended up hurting you. I was too broken, I still am. I convinced myself that I couldn't be yours, be your lady." She takes a deep breath, looking at him expectantly, as if she wants him to say something, anything. He doesn't. 

"As time went by, I missed you more and more. I thought if you had moved on, if you'd found a woman who could give you what you wanted. What you deserved." She adds softly, eyes glistening. He just stares at her, waiting, for what? He doesn't know, but he just stays silent. He's said enough. 

She takes a breath and moves closer to him. "When I finally saw you, my heart broke. I'd hurt you more than I thought I had. You hadn't moved on… you were so angry, broken. And last night you opened up to me again, only the Gods know why," she smiles. He doesn't. "And after everything, I thought that I don't deserve you, us, this," she says looking around her, "that I'm going to fuck everything up, that I can't give you what you want. So I stood up, and left you… again." She looks down, not daring to meet his questioning eyes. 

He sighs. "You keep saying that you can't give me what I want, but do you really know what I want?!" He's shouting again. She looks up, startled at the harshness of his voice. "I want you! I can't even remember a moment when I didn't. I know I said I wanted you to be my lady. But I meant I want you to be my family!" Now, his tears are trickling down freely down his cheeks. "I don't fucking care that you don't wear dresses or behave all ladylike or that you're deadlier than me with a sword. That's why I love you! You didn't want to hurt me, congratulations you did!" He's hyperventilating, he feels he's going to faint, his heart is completely out of control. 

"You mean that?" She shyly says, eyes wide and hopeful.

"What?" 

"You want me to be your family?" 

"You keep saying I'm stupid but really, Arya, you are so dense sometimes," he steps closer to her. "I do. I just don't want to lose you again. Not seeing you when I woke up was… I… I thought you were gone for good." His throat goes dry. 

Suddenly, she's pulling his face down to hers. "I want to be your family too," she whispers and then she tenderly kisses him. He grabs her waist, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. 

Clapping and cheering startles them, pulling away from each other they see half the population of Storm's End looking lovingly at them. 

"Well this isn't embarrassing," he says. "Wave," she adds, as she starts waving, red covering her face. He waves next to her. "Take a bow." They both do as she says and laugh. 

"Ok, ok. Let's leave our Lords alone, and get back to your business" Davos shouts from the front of the crowd, looking back at them with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and giving kudos! I really enjoyed writing this story!! I'm already developing my next story bc these two own my heart! :)


End file.
